FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention is directed to polyamide sheets having electrical creep resistance of quality class KA 3b according to Deutsche Industrie Norm 53,480. More particularly, this invention is directed to such polyamide sheets obtained by subjecting certain polyamides of terephthalic acid alkyl esters and alkyl substituted aliphatic diamines to a specific type of kneading action in a screw injection molding apparatus to thereby improve the electrical creep resistance of the amorphous polyamides. This invention is also directed to such polyamide sheets having a modulus of elasticity according to Deutsche Industrie Norm 53,457 of at least 28,000 kiloponds per square centimeter.